


Korra/Asami Omegaverse Prompts

by JaeFarron



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Omega Verse, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeFarron/pseuds/JaeFarron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra/ Asami prompts and short stories. 90% are omegaverse.</p>
<p>Also I'm joining the trend, so send me a prompt!: <br/>http://jaefarron.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Extra Credit (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post the shorts and prompts I've been writing/ been asked to write. This is also my practice stories so I can develop my writing. Never fear! I will be continuing my other stories, but because of school I've only had time to write these quick ones. Please ignore typos, and I hope you'll enjoy.

“Fuck this!” Korra says getting up walking out of the study room. She has been studying for this exam for 4 hours and made no headway. Frustrated, she makes a bee line straight for her professor’s office. Since the beginning of the semester, Korra has struggled with this class. She had to take an engineering course for her major for some bizarre reason. This just wasn’t her type of thing, the only thing she liked about her class was her sexy professor, an omega too. Reaching the door, she knocks a few times.

“Come in, Korra.” Korra walks in to her smiling professor.  
“Dr. Sato! How’d you know it was me?”

“I could smell you.” She smiles at her, when Korra starts to blush. Her professor was sitting behind her desk. Dark thick hair in a bun and black and gold prescription Ray-bans. Tight black slacks, a red blouse and her black stilettos were placed neatly next to her desk. Korra always feels under dressed compared to her. She’s wearing shorts, which is just short enough to expose her American Eagle boxers when she walks. Along with a muscles shirt with her swim team’s logo on it, a light jacket, and vans.

“Oh. Sorry, I try to control my scent but it gets away from me sometimes.”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s nice.” Korra blushes at her professor’s outgoing nature. “What can I help you with?”

“Oh, right! I’m confused about everything.”

“Well let’s see what we can do.”

**-2 hours later-**

“Ugh, how do you do this so easily?”

“Practice.” She smiles.

“Well, thanks for trying.”

“I’m sorry if this wasn’t helpful.”

“It’s alright, a lot of it was. I wish I could get a bit of extra credit that was understandable.”

“Hmm, maybe you can.”

“How? I’ll do anything!”

“Oh, you will?” Asami smirks putting her hand on Korra’s muscular thigh.

“Yes.” Korra gulps, whispering to her professor’s deep red lips.

“First thing, call me Asami-” she says leaning in. “And second, lock the door.”

Korra nods, getting up quickly locking the door before returning to Asami. Asami rolls out a yoga mat in the middle of her office.

“Lay down.” Korra does as she’s told, while Asami straddles her waist, her perfect ass rubbing against Korra’s growing member. Asami grinds their hips together, pulling a soft growl from Korra’s lips. Asami pulls off Korra’s shirt to rub her hands across her abs.

“Undress me.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Korra says with a grin. She slowly pulls off Asami’s blouse and skirt, to be graced with the smallest thong she’s ever seen, and a complementary bra. Asami pushes Korra’s shorts down where she can kick them off.

Korra pulls Asami into a deep kiss as they remove the rest of their clothes.

“I have a condom, in my bag.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Ok?” Korra says as Asami lowers herself on Korra’s member, which was a bit of a challenge because of Korra’s size. Asami starts a slow pace, moaning in sync with the Alpha under her. But it wasn’t enough, Korra grabs Asami’s hips roughly flipping their positions. This position allowing Korra to go in deeper and much faster.

“Fuck.” Asami’s nails dragging down Korra’s back leaving scratches. Korra groans as she feels her professor quickly reach her climax. “Oh shit, Korra.”

Korra picks Asami up bending her over her desk, resuming her fast pounding. One of her many daydreams of taking her professor on this very desk is coming true. Korra’s speed and excitement cause the desk to leave a dent in the wall.

“Oooh fuck. So close Korra.” Asami throws her head back in completion, her walls squeezing Korra’s member tightly. Korra thrusts a few more times groaning through her release. Asami starts to squirm as she feels Korra expand.

“We’re gonna be here a while.” Korra says kissing the woman, soothing her.

“I’m not complaining.” Asami says turning around wrapping her arms around Korra’s neck, before Korra expands too much. “I knew you’d be good.”

“Likewise… Do you think I can earn a bit more extra credit?” Korra winks.


	2. Superhero vs. the Villain

  _To my friends I’m Korra, to the world, I am the Avatar. I was born in arms of a spirit, who granted me powers beyond imagine. As I got older I swore to use those powers to save people. To do my part to show the world the good in each and every one of us. But like all things, there are those who wish to see the world set aflame. I won’t let that happen. I have faced Amon, Zaheer, and Kuvira. All willing to die for their cause._

_Then I met her._

_I thought Amon’s goons were rising again when she started her uprise._

_I was kind of right._

_The world nicknamed her…_

 

“Well, well if it isn’t The Equalist. What can I do for you on this beautiful evening?”

“Hello, Avatar. What makes you think I want something?” She says strutting towards me.

 

_We strongly believe what we are doing is right._

_Me for peace. Her for equality._

_I can’t convince her to stop._

_She can’t convince me to let her continue._

_The world sees our struggle against good and evil._

_If that’s what it can be called._

_But no one would understand how deep this goes._

_To my friends I’m Korra._

 

“I’ve missed you.” She walks up to me removing her mask and mine.

 

_To the world I am the Avatar, and she is The Equalist._

 

“And I’ve missed you”. I say pulling her into a deep kiss.

 

_But when no one is looking, I’m her lover._


	3. Daycare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I decided to do what everyone else is doing and share my tumblr so you guys can send me prompts and stuff. 
> 
> http://jaefarron.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also before you ask I'm trying to get my other stories on track. :) Please excuse any typos.

* * *

 

“Sire! Hurry!”

“One sec Kiddo!”

“Sire! I want you to meet my new best friend! You have to hurry!”

“Ok, Ok! Let’s go.” Korra puts her daughter in her car seat, kicking her cute little legs in excitement. They get about five minutes down the road, when her excitement reaches all time high.

“Are we there yet?”

“No not yet.”

“How about now? Now? What about now?”

“Here, let’s listen to your CD.”

“Yay!” Korra lets out a sigh of relief when her daughter starts singing instead of asking a million questions. Korra looks at her daughter through the rear view mirror. She looks exactly like her: dark skin, blue eyes, and similar facial features. Everything except for her messy blonde hair.

“We’re here.”

“Woo!”

Korra walks her daughter into daycare signing her in. The place is cute, the pale yellow walls are littered with the kids’ drawings, there are little desks in the center of the room, and toys all around the edges of the room.

“Sire! Come meet my new friend and her mom!” Korra’s daughter bounces over to her friend, both meeting in a big hug.

“Hi! That must be your daughter!” Korra turns to the source of the voice to be met with the most beautiful green eyes she has ever seen, scratch that the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. Korra inhales her scent, smelling the hypnotic scent realizing she is an omega… an unmated omega. “Hello?”

“Oh! sorry,” Korra blushes embarrassed at being caught staring. “Hi, my name is Korra and yes, that’s my daughter Sura.”

“What a nice name, what does it mean?”

“New life.” Korra says with a smile. “What’s your daughter’s name?”

“That’s Yasuko, and I’m Asami.”

“Nice to meet you both.”

“Likewise!” They both watch their daughters play house for a while. Sura is making Yasuko a paper bracelet with scribble pictures on it, while Yasuko pours imaginary tea for them both. Yasuko looks like the spitting image of her mother. Where as Sura has a trait of her mother, Yasuko must’ve gotten everything from Asami. _I guess we both have strong genes_ , Korra thinks to herself. “I have to get to work, maybe we should schedule a play date for the girls, and maybe get to know each other!” Korra can’t help but feel excited about Asami showing interest in her.

“That’s a great idea!” Korra hands Asami her phone, letting her type in her number. Returning the phone, Asami gives her daughter a kiss on the head telling her she will see her at 4. “Call me.” Asami says winking at Korra on the way out. Flustered, Korra walks to her car after wishing her daughter a good day. She checks her phone looking at Asami’s contact smiling when she sees the winking emoji next to her name.

“I can’t wait to see her.”


	4. Blind Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got an awesome prompt! Hope you guys enjoy and please excuse any typos.
> 
> I'll also continue prompts, just send me a message!: http://jaefarron.tumblr.com/

* * *

 

"Bo' I don't wanna go on another blind date!"

"Aw come on Korra! A stud like you can't afford to be single! And when have I ever steered you wrong."

"Bo' literally every time."

"Aw come on, I didn't think the last one was bad!"

"She was another Alpha! Then it went downhill quick when that omega waitress walked by and we got in a fight. I'm still paying for their window! I'm not going."

 "Korra please! I told her you'd be there, she nice, pretty and an OMEGA!! Come on Korra, for me?" Bolin says batting his eyes. If she didn't love this dumb beta like family she would've killed him by now. 

"Fine." Korra sighs rubbing away a growing headache. 

"WHOO-"

"BUT! If this goes to shit, you owe me big time."

"Deal!! Now go get dressed! She said something casual." Bolin says excitedly pushing Korra into her room. Korra picks out black joggers, a blue sweatshirt, white worn vans and a white beanie. After a few minutes she's being dragged by the burly beta to her car. They arrive at a small restaurant somehow alive after Bolin suddenly told her to turn, cutting off a few cars.  Walking inside Bolin scans for her date. 

 "Oh there she is! She's the one with the long black hair." As if sensing they were looking for her, the woman looks up from her phone waving at Bolin who excitedly waves back. The woman stands up and walks over to them. It's like she somehow managed to get angels to sing for her with every step she took. Her hair blowing gently like she's in a hair commercial. 'Maybe she's born with it maybe it's'- no shes defiantly born with it. She makes any beauty product look like crap. And her scent was the best scent on an omega she has ever smelled. If Korra were to put it into words, her scent smelled of jasmine, tea, roses and a underlying hint of car oil...it was perfect. She's wearing a black and red skirt that reaches just above her knees, a white arctic monkeys tshirt and black combat boots. 

 "Hey Bolin!"

"Hey! This is the alpha slash my best friend I was talking about!"

"Hi, I'm Asami, nice to meet you."

"Beautiful." Korra mutters, causing Bolin chuckles elbowing Korra back to reality. "I mean- I'm Korra, sorry, nice to meet you."

 "You're cute, our booth is back there." Asami chuckles, strutting back to their booth. Korra tries to follow and immediately trips over her own feet.

 "Are you gonna make it?" Bolin laughs steadying his friend. 

"Yeah, I got this."

"Hell yea you do." Asami looks up and waves biting her lip slightly. 

 "Then again maybe not."

"You got this Korra! She the one, I can feel it, and you are a big badass alpha! Go get her." Bolin says slapping Korra on the back pushing her forward. 

"Fuck yea I am." Korra walks over taking her seat. She looks up at Asami who give her the cutest smile she has ever seen, instantly turning her brain into mush. Thankfully the waiter came before Korra could make a fool out of herself, again.

 "Soo, what do you like to do, hobby wise?" Korra asks. 

 "I spend time building things like cars and such, and I play volleyball."

 "Woah, you must be like hella smart. Do you play volleyball for a team?"

 "I play for RCU"

"Awesome! I go there!"

"Wait, are you the captain of the swim team?"

"Yeah!"

"I knew I recognized you!"

"That's awesome, what's your major?"

"Engineering. You?"

"That makes sense, I'm in pre law."

"Oh? Well if I need a lawyer, I know who to go to." Asami winks, making Korra flush again. 

 "What are your hobbies?"

"Working out, I'm in a band with Bolin and comics."

"You can definitely tell you work out, but I didn't know he was in a band. What instruments do you play!?"

"I play the guitar, and sing, and Bolin plays bass, his brother Mako plays rhythm guitar, and my friend Kuvira plays drums." 

"Wow that's awesome! I want to hear you guys play sometime."

 "That'll be awesome! We'd love to have you!"

 "Now let's talk about those comics shall we?" 

 After a heated debate about which superheros would win from the DC and Marvel world if they were pitted against each other, they talk more about what they what to be in the future, to Korra's surprise, Asami owns a Fortune 500 company, which is why she hadn’t seen Asami much around campus. But their conversation was easy and they had a lot in common with each other. Korra did manage to run right into the door on their way out, but other than that incredibly embarrassing moment, everything went smoothly. 

 "I would love to see you again, if that's alright with you." Asami for the first time is the one blushing, Korra wished she could take a picture of her new favorite sight. 

 "I would love that, here let me give you my number."

"Thanks."

"Now that I think about it, if you’re a law major I could totally set you up an internship with President Raiko. He does owe me a favor."

"Really!?"

"Of course!"

"Holy shit Asami I could kiss you!!... I didn't mean that, well I did, anyone would be lucky to kiss you, I bet you're an amazing kisser and all but... I'm gonna stop talking now." Korra looks away at anything other than those striking peridot eyes. Asami couldn’t help but laugh at Korra being nervous wreck. 

"You are the sweetest Alpha I have ever met." 

"Really?" Asami nods stepping closer to Korra, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I'll text you." Asami says getting into her car, driving off watching a stunned Korra still cupping her cheek through her rear view mirror. 

 


	5. Limp (very slight nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I haven't been active. I had like six exams all in a row and had to take a large chunk of time to study and get my shit together. But I'm trying to get a writing schedule together so it wont be this bad of a gap. Thanks for hanging in there. 
> 
> NOTE: Please send me prompts on tumblr, it's easier for me to have everything in one place, so send away!
> 
> Here's a prompt for something funny and suggestive!  
> Please excuse any typos and mistakes!

* * *

 

“Asami, are you alright?”

“Of course Opal, why do you say that?” Opal walks over to the other side of Asami’s desk in her office, sitting on it. Asami is always grading papers and worksheets, being the Engineering professor she is always assigning a lot of extra work.

“You’re sitting funny, and you were limping earlier.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The omega rolls her eyes and pushes Asami rocking her in her seat, causing her to yelp as her weight shifted.

“Damn-it Opal! Fuck that hurt.” She says popping her friend on the wrist.

“Mhm. Had a little TOO much fun last night it looks like. I have to know the Alpha worthy enough to lie with THE Asami Sato.” Opal says dramatically, laughing.

“Why are we friends? And even if I did sleep with someone, what makes you think it was an Alpha.”

“Because you love me, and I know it was an Alpha because I’m you’re best friend and I know you prefer Alphas, specially female Alphas… Now tell me who is was!”

“No.”

“Please?”

“Nope!”

“Tell me!”

“Oh my god, fine.” Asami puts her pen down taking a deep breath before looking at Opal and her shit-eating grin. “It was Korra.”

“THE SWIM COACH!?” Opal says, her jaw almost reaching the floor. “Oh. My. God… mmm she a good choice.”

“Mhm, can I finish grading now?”

“Fine but don’t think-”

**_Knock knock_ **

“Hey ‘Sami. Oh! Hey Opal!”

“Hey,” Opal stands to leave. “Go easy on her next time.” Opal says with a wink causing Korra to blush.

“Hey Korra, what can I do for you?”

“Want to have dinner with me tonight?” Korra says moving her hand from behind her back, holding out a fire lily, Asami’s favorite flower.

“I would love to, Korra.” Asami gasps, “How did you get one of these, they aren’t around until next season!”

“I grow them, they’re my mother’s favorite flowers as well!”

“It’s beautiful.”

I’m glad you like them! Well I have to get the pool set up for practice, I’ll see you tonight.”

“Korra… before you go, I need you to help me ‘move’ my desk.” Asami whispers into Korra’s ear, mashing their lips together.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Korra grins.


End file.
